remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Station Square Elementary School
The Station Square Elementary School is a location that appears in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. It is a school located in Station Square. Description Station Square Elementary School is, as its name would imply, an elementary school located in Station Square. The school itself is made up of three white buildings with brown rooftops, with said buildings being connected to one another. Of the three buildings that make up the school, the entrance building is the smallest, with the one on the left side of the entrance being the biggest in size. History Anime New World Saga While Chris was in school with his friends, the School Principal introduced Mister Stewart, a substitute teacher for Miss Westerly. In truth, Stewart was an undercover agent working for the government and spent time as a teacher there in order to keep an eye on Chris due to his involvement with Sonic. After the school day was over, Stewart confronted Chris, asking him about his parents and what his favorite animal was, to which the boy replied "hedgehogs". The next day, while working on an assignment in class, Chris noticed the Tornado 2 fly by, to which he excused himself from class in order to follow. Stewart excused himself as well to follow Chris. The school would later be visited by E-51 Intelligente, who was sent to brainwash the kids into admiring Dr. Eggman. E-51 would replace Stewart as the teacher, causing Stewart to complain to both the principal and to a police officer, though ultimately neither of them were of any help. Intelligente would go on to gain the affection of the children, much to the dismay of Eggman, who insisted it was him the children should admire. Bokkun warned Intelligente about this, though the robot refused to listen, ultimately causing Eggman to forcibly turn the robot against the children. However, before Intelligente could do any real harm, Sonic showed up and took down the robot. Later on, while Chris was painting a picture of a Chaos Emerald, Stewart remarked that a red Emerald was found in Silky Heights, getting the boy's interest. Because of the long-winded adventure Chris and Danny went on in order to find the Chaos Emerald, the two slept in class the next day, for which Stewart scolded them for. Chaos Emerald Saga With only the last Chaos Emerald left to find, Chris began getting depressed about the idea of his new friends leaving him. Stewart, noticing Chris' discomfort during class, confronted him in private in the school about the issue, telling him that it was best for Sonic and his friends to go back to their own world and that he should be happy for them. Chaos Saga Prior to Chaos' flood, Danny and Frances played basketball in the school yard while Stewart reported in to the government to inform them that Chris was missing. When Perfect Chaos finally attacked, the school came under threat of being flooded, prompting the staff to get the children to safety. Archie Comics When Chris' class was setting out for a field trip to the Station Square Space Museum, Mister Stewart picked up an apple from a basket of fruits which was placed there by Bokkun as a trap. Later on, while playing in a soccer game at school, Chris would lament the fact that Sonic did not show up like he promised to, and was upset at Sonic not seeing him score the first goal. Frances suggested that Sonic was just busy. List of Station Square Elementary School attendants Employees *School Principal (principal) *Miss Westerly (teacher; formerly) *Mister Stewart (teacher) Students *Christopher Thorndyke *Danny *Frances *Helen Category:Schools Category:Earth Locations